Resolution
by shi-chan
Summary: Kaede's views when he gets threatened by his history teacher.


I do not own slam dunk. Don't sue me. Enjoy reading. Comments and flames welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
RESOLUTION  
  
Kaede Rukawa - seventeen year old basketball rookie, hunk of school who had his own cheer leading squad, ice king, dimwit and master of all masters when it came to sleeping – woke up to the usual sound of chirping birds and annoying sunlight pouring through his window. Everyday was practically the same. He would get dressed for school, go to school on his bike, fall asleep, crash into innocently parked cars, yell at the lifeless object that currently disturbed his sleep, continue on his journey falling asleep again, run over a few people and some animals, reach school, sit on his chair and fall asleep again. Later on, after sleeping in nearly every class while teachers merely glared and fumed and turned in to different shades of red due to anger, he would go to the roof, sleep for an hour or so then go for basketball practice. Soon after basketball practice was over, he would go home, take a nice hot bath and go to sleep.  
  
That day was different however. The day of resolution. He is going to break the mundane code that he strictly followed out of all the 6154 days he lived. He had marked that oh-so-wonderful day on his calendar with a red pen, indicating that day was a day for panicking. He had been threatened by his History teacher, now dubbed by him as the 'four-eyed-freak' that he would be FORBIDDEN to play basketball if he does not pull his grades up. Who on earth cares if the ancient Egyptians build the pyramids or when George Washington became president because of a dumb cherry tree? That has nothing to do with him or his present life – well that's his excuse. He had stayed up all night – tried to stay up actually – reading boring text that the 'four-eyed-freak' told him to study for the test.  
  
At that moment, as he sat in front of the 'four-eyed-freak' in the empty classroom, he prayed for a bolt of lighting to strike him – NO! He did not want to be toasted. He prayed for a bolt of lighting to strike the 'four- eyed-freak' in front of him so that his little brain that God oh-so- conveniently gave him would get fried and he would have no memory left.  
  
Kaede glared at the test paper in front of him. Time lines, names of weird people with too many letters and silly little diagrams. He looked up and found the 'four-eyed-freak' grinning at him, flashing a set of crooked teeth. Kaede glared at him, his icy blue eyes having the power to freeze a person for a moment. He is the ice king after all. He vowed to find a voodoo witch and put someone asleep. And that someone now sat in front of him looking smug and doing a good job imitating a gold fish.  
  
Giving up, he began to answer his test. He did study for it, and found the silly thing pathetic. It took him thirty minutes to answer the test. He would have loved to throw the paper at the 'four-eyed-freak' but then thought that perhaps it would only get him in to trouble. Bottom line, he would be completely kicked out of the basketball team.  
  
There he was, marking the test, with his bright red pen that Kaede thought looked like a machine gun that can simply kill because of its color and what fate it can give to a person like him.  
  
"Here you go!" The teacher announced, handing him the paper and grinned. God, he looked like a drunken mouse with his teeth. Kaede glared at him again, took the paper and looked at it. He glared at it actually, and saw the grade on top. A big fat B. His eyebrows twitched, but he said nothing. He took his bag and left the classroom. Mission 'passing-history-test' successful. His blood circulated once more and now he was happy. He smiled and this left nearly ever living soul in the corridor sprawled on the floor. Why is that? No one knew he can smile, let alone pass a history test.  
  
Feeling proud because of his triumphant state, he headed for the basketball court.  
  
OWARI  
  
This is a little essay that I wrote for my English homework. I used Rukawa because it's easy to write something funny about him. Although this fic is simply dry humor. Never the less I got 85% for this one. Anyway, hope you liked it. 


End file.
